


The Sitter

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Chan, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Non-Consensual, Rape, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	The Sitter

"I really appreciate this, Teddy," Harry said. "Just my luck Molly and Arthur are visiting Charlie in Romania when I need a sitter."

"It's no problem, Harry," Teddy said, smoothly. "With the boys at Hogwarts, it's only Lily, and she'll be in bed by nine. The whole night free."

"True enough." Harry laughed. "I should be back around three with any luck." 

Teddy watched as Harry stepped into the Floo and then turned toward the stairs.

Cock already getting hard, he smiled when he reached the landing. The shower was running and Lily sang along with the Wizarding Wireless Network.

^^^

Teddy slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He slipped his shoes and socks off, and then pulled off his shirt. When he pushed down his jeans, his cock sprang free and pointed straight toward the shower curtain, zeroing in on his target. 

After checking to see that the door was locked, he turned the music up.

"Dad?" Lily said and Teddy's heart pounded in his chest, the anticipation leaving him breathless.

"No, Lily," he said as he pulled the curtain open.

She screamed.

God, Teddy loved it when she fought back.

He shoved her against the wall of the shower, easily twisting her thin arms behind her back.

"I've missed you," he said darkly, pressing his dick against her arse. 

She struggled against him but didn't stand a chance. He lifted her easily and spread her legs, the water pounding against her face as he pushed inside her cunt. "You're so tight. I just can't get enough."

"Stop it, Teddy," she wailed. "You're hurting me!"

"I know, baby." He thrust into her and she whimpered. "Lemme hear you."

He fucked her until she stopped crying, stopped caring, and then he came.

^^^

"Hey," Harry whispered when he walked into the kitchen. "How'd it go?"

Teddy set aside the Quidditch magazine he was reading and stood and stretched, yawning widely. 

"No trouble at all," Teddy replied. "Lily's such a sweet girl."

"Thanks again, Teddy." Harry pulled him into a half-hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's my pleasure, Harry." Teddy grabbed a fistful of Floo powder then turned back. "Give her a hug and a kiss for me, yeah?"

"Will do." Harry lifted his hand to wave good-bye and Teddy stepped into the green flames, wicked grin on his face.


End file.
